Ward Guide
Category: Guides by: Nome file:Ward of Sightitem.gif Ward of Sight *200 gold *6 minutes *2 charges Priceless intelligence Wards of Sight are the single most powerful and cost-effective item in the game. If uncountered, they are the equivalent of hacking. No other item is as strong as this. As of right now, there is no limit to the number you can buy--in addition, they will not be revealed by players with Bound Eye. This guide is meant specifically for Wards of Sight. However, you can do similar things with Scout's Electric Eye and Keeper of the Forest's Tree Sight. Each ward position will be shown on the main map (look for the orange doodad). Its approximate sight range will be shown on the minimap, though line-of-sight blockers are not considered. Bottom River One of the most common ward placement spots, this position will allow you to have sight of the bottom rune, the area outside Kongor, and nearby ramps. It is a well-balanced position for both teams, though Legion may want to use one of the more defensive positions depending on the game flow. Due to trees, it will not allow for vision of the Hellbourne red neutral camp. Compared to Top River, this is the inferior placement spot for middle defensive players, as it is more difficult to gank middle from bottom than top due to tower placement (invisible heroes enter tower reveal range if approaching from high ground). Top River Another common ward placement spot. This is the counterpart to Bottom River. It is the superior placement for middle defensive players, as it's much easier to gank from top than bottom. However, middle players can check top rune much easier than they can bot, so the rune reveal is not as useful. Legion Neutral Block Most useful if performed before the 0:30 mark, this position will block neutral creeps from spawning for 6 minutes. This will prevent neutral pulling and nullify a major Legion advantage in bottom lane. I'm aware that putting a ward behind trees in DotA will provide superior intel and block creeps in two camps, but I've yet to try this in HoN. Hellbourne Neutral Block Identical in role to Legion neutral block. Same notes as before. Legion Plateau One of the best late-game placements, this will reveal Legion's most defensive neutral camp. Excellent placement for blink heroes or Devourer. Useful for ganking. Hellbourne Plateau Ward is at top-right of picture. Partially reveals green neutral camp, but you can see any jungling players moving around the area. Great for ganking. Legion Ultradefensive Powerful ward spot for defensive play. Shows river-to-Legion ramp and Legion tri-directional ramp for near-complete incoming-gank coverage. Great for mid-late game jungle heroes. Legion Bottom Defensive Great spot for early play. Reveals bottom rune as well as area behind Legion trees bottom. Great for Hellbourne bottom lane players who wish to avoid middle or jungle ganks. Hellbourne Ultradefensive Should be used in conjunction with Top River in order to cover the most common gank routes to Hellbourne Jungle. Useful for pushing and ganking late game. Middle Ramps The discerning mid-solo player who doesn't mind spending gold in order to obtain a completely unfair advantage should place a ward on his opponent's ramp. This allows for complete avoidance of enemy teleport ganks, high ground surprises, and missed denies.